Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Sky of Destiny
by The False Actuality
Summary: Ten pokemon. Three teams. This all leads up to one epic journey and battle. Remember, everyone has a destiny. You just have to find it.


Worry and sadness gripped the faces of eight pokemon as they dashed forward, towards a faintly glowing blue light, placed where they knew was the heart of the very cave they were dashing in.

Only the constant dripping of water and pattering of their footsteps could be heard in the darkness, echoing off the cavern walls. Weariness was shown like a badge by their drowsy movements, and it was only the adrenaline rushing in their ears that kept them going, towards the slowly growing blue light. For what - That was a secret only them and a few select others knew.

If they were too late, too slow, too incompetent to get there and stop it... They pushed on, harder, better, faster, stronger, if they could just reach it in time...

Soon they were washed over with a blinding blue light, the signal that they had made it. That fact, however, didn't ease the aching thoughts and feelings from their minds. Two figures that they knew well stood in front of another floating silhouette. This is what they had come for, what they had worked for... Who knew that such a small thing could create such a huge disaster. An azure pool rippled ominously in front of them, those two figures that all of those eight pokemon had come to love, like family.

"Why hello, my dearest friends. What a lovely little gathering we have here."

A cold and snappy voice muttered against the quiet chaos, however instead of frightening the larger group, they relaxed. They knew that voice. They loved that voice.

"They need you. At the battle of Comiat." A harsh laugh resounded around the room. "My, what will Mubausa think? His three best rescue teams. Missing from the scene."

The eight pokemon looked at each other, unsure of what to say next. They weren't expecting this. Then again, what did they think would happen? That the Snivy and Chikorita would just come, willingly, smiling into their arms? This is what they banded up for. This is what their whole quest was for.

"We don't care a quagmire about Mubausa. Arceus, we care about you two. Why do you think we came here? So we could just let you leave?" An incredulous voice from the larger group finally piped up, an Eevee tilting her chin defiantly upwards. Her face looked strong, but from a closer viewpoint you could see her desperation, a desperation that the two pokemon in front of her found ridiculous.

The Chikorita tentatively stepped forward, at last finding her voice and courage to say something. "Isn't it obvious? We're leaving. So if Mubausa wanted you to drag us back, that isn't happening."

For a split second, sadness enveloped both of their faces, but their hard resolve came back, and in unison, they took another step towards the pool.

"That isn't why we came, stupids." A somber voice muttered, the blue light bathing her saddened face, as she gripped her brother's hand tighter than ever, a Pikachu and a Raichu, holding on to each other for comfort.

"She's right!" A Torchic crowed angrily. "How could you two forget all that we've been through? We wouldn't go against your wishes for the head commander."

"We came because we thought you would want us to at least say goodbye." A Piplup met the Chikorita's eye, and the grass type flinched, breaking away.

"You can say goodbye. Just don't expect us to return crying." The Snivy spat, seemingly unshaken by her friends' words. Inside her mind was a whole different matter.

"Then let us say goodbye. I realize that the time relic has been your whole journey. And I would stop time just to be frozen with you two. But I want you to know, that this is our time, right now." A Vulpix eyed the Snivy meaningfully, a second glance to the Chikorita. A Skitty nodded in agreement, a simple four words were all that could come out of her mouth - I love you guys.

A Minun and Plusle sobbed, letting out electric sparks. They hated goodbyes. They had said too many on this trip to count.

"Then we can remember. At least for now. While there is still peace in this world."

Nobody knew for sure who said that last sentence. But they all closed their eyes, days and years of memories flooded their mind, courtesies and gifts from Dialga, their pain reaching them from universes beyond time and space.

* * *

 **Hahaaaa**

 **Wow, wasn't that just great and not at all cheesy?**

 **Next chapter will be more comedic if you like that sort of stuff, but actual good writing will be taking place, I promise.**

 **If I get good feedback, the next chapter will come more quickly ;P**

 **And hey, I'm looking for an editor or two, so if you're interested, please PM me!**

 **Also~! If you submitted your OCs for the old version, please tell me through PM if you'll still let me use them for this.**

 **If you're new to this story, please submit your OCs through PM, or I might set up something for the guests of this website who want to submit their OCs later. c:**

 **If you're going to submit, please use this form:**

 **Name:**

 **Type:**

 **Age:**

 **Pokemon:**

 **Family:**

 **Appearance:**

 **History:**

 **Position:**

 **Misc:**

 **Reviews and favorites are love, and until my next chapter, bye~!**

 **-** _TFA_


End file.
